Learning to Fly
by Meg0613
Summary: After Dodds funeral and the night before she is supposed to leave for Paris with Tucker, Olivia shows up at Barba's apartment.
1. Chapter 1

Learning to Fly

Chapter One

Set between the end of season 17 and the first episode of season 18.

The sunlight streaming through his bedroom window woke Barba, he reached to the spot on the bed next to him to find that it was empty, she had left. He wasn't surprised she had to get home to Noah, he just wished she had said goodbye. He reached for his phone to call her when he saw the note she had left.

 _I am so sorry. We shouldn't have. Please don't call me, I need some space. I'll call you when I get back from Paris. L_

"Damn it, Liv." He said as he crumbled the note and threw it across the room. His mind went back to the night before when he opened his apartment door to find a crying Olivia Benson standing before him.

"I didn't know where else to go." She said as he opened the door, he didn't hesitate to wrap an arm around her and guide her into the apartment. He settled her to the couch and left her long enough to come back with two glasses of scotch.

"I'm glad you came here." He finally said as she took a long sip from the glass he offered her.

"Dodds is dead and it's my fault." She finally said as tears fell down her face.

"Liv, don't do that. It wasn't your fault it was Gary Munson's fault plain and simple." He told her placing his hand over hers.

"I left the house and Munson killed him. If I had sent him out with the children he would still be alive." She continued.

"And you could be dead, Liv, Noah could be without a mother." He practically yelled at her.

"Do you think that I haven't thought about that? It makes me question my judgment even more. Maybe I chose to leave him in there to protect myself, maybe I can't do my job anymore." She continued.

"Liv, stop you cannot do this to yourself. You did not set Dodds up you to be killed you were protecting the children, you did your job. You have to believe that." Barba begged her.

"I don't know anything anymore Barba. I am just so tired of everything, the last year has been so hard, if it hadn't been for Noah I don't know how I would have made. I even feel like I lost you as a friend somewhere along the way. " As she said those last words she stood and walked across the living room.

"You never lost me Liv, I've been here the whole time." He said quietly.

"I had to find out you have been getting death threats for months from Carisi, those aren't the kind of secrets friends keep from each other." She yelled at him.

Anger flashed across Barba's face as he stood and crossed the room towards her. "You are going to lecture me on keeping secrets, when you are sleeping with Ed Tucker. The man who has made a hobby of making your life a living hell and belittling you any time he can."

Oliva stared at him speechless his words felt like a slap across the face. "Well, thank you Barba, I see now that coming here was a big mistake and I wasn't wrong to feel that I had lost you as a friend." She said as she gathered her things to head for the door.

"Liv wait." Barba said, "I'm sorry"

Olivia turned back to him tears streaming down her face, "I don't think we have anything left to say to each other. Ed is taking me and Noah to Paris, we are leaving in the morning."

It was Barba's turn to feel like he had been slapped across the face. The woman he loved was getting ready to leave for Paris with a man who didn't deserve her.

"Do you love him?" He asked her his voice shaking.

"I don't see how that is any of your damn business." She answered him.

"Just tell me that you love him. If you can look me in the eye and tell me that you love him and what you have with him is all you've ever wanted then I will support you." He challenged her.

"Why do you care if I love him or not? Why does my relationship with Ed bother you so much?" She asked trying to avoid his question.

"Answer my question first." He said standing only inches from her in the doorway.

"He makes me feel safe and cared for, maybe that's all that I need." She said not looking him in the eye.

"That's not enough for you Olivia and that's why it bothers me. You deserve love the kind of love that scares you to death because you know it will change your world forever. You deserve to be loved by someone that makes you feel alive, that knows how strong you are and never lets you forget it. You don't' need someone to care for you Liv, you need someone to help you fly." There was virtually no space between them as he said those words.

"I want to fly Barba, but I'm scared. I am so scared of falling." She whispered turning her head up, her lips so close to his that he could feel her words as she spoke them. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed his other hand on the side of her face.

"I would never let you fall alone Liv, I promise." He told her before covering her lips with his own. Barba had intended it to be soft and tender but the instant their lips touched all the emotions they had bottled up for months came to the surface. The feel of Oliva's tongue crossing his lips sent a fire through him as he pulled her closer. Like everything else in their relationship that kiss was a battle of passion and wills.

"You should go." Barba whispered huskily when they stopped for a minute both of their hearts racing. Oliva pulled him back to herself.

"I don't want to go." She said looking directly in his eyes before kissing him again.

"Are you sure?" He asked pulling back to see her answer.

"I want to fly." She told him as pulled back from him enough to begin unbuttoning her blouse to show him she was sure.

Barba moved her hands, "Let me" he said as he took over carefully undoing each button and then slowly pushing the shirt from her shoulders. He stepped back long enough to take in the sight of her breast covered only by her black lace bra.

"Come on." He said softly taking her by the hand and leading her towards his bedroom.

The next words he heard her say was when she called out his name in pleasure, not Barba but Rafael. For the first time ever in his arms as they made love she called him by his first name. Afterwards they didn't talk or answer the million questions that lay unspoken between them, they just held each other as tight as they could, maybe they were both afraid the other would run away. After a while he felt her body relax and her breathing slow down, Olivia Benson was now asleep in his arms.

"I love you Liv." He whispered before closing his eyes.

That was last night though and now it was morning and she was gone, leaving for Paris with Tucker.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Learning to Fly

Chapter Two

Olivia woke in the darkness instantly aware of two things, she was not in her bed and it those were not Ed's arms wrapped around her still naked body. She shifted slightly hoping not to wake him. She stared at him in wonder. This man who was unlike anyone else in her life, ever. He wasn't afraid to stand up to her but he also wasn't afraid to let her know how much he cared. He was her best friend and now she was lying in his arms having made love just awhile ago, while another man was preparing to take her to Paris the next day.

"Oh, Olivia what have you gotten yourself into." She muttered, still unable to take her gaze from Barba's sleeping face.

She thought back to his words from earlier about how she deserved a love that scared her because it was so real it would change her world forever. She knew he was talking about what they could have. What existed between them was so strong that if they gave into it everything would change. Correction, they had already given into it. Her body reminding her of that as she stared at him. There was no going back after what they had done. There were only two options going forward or running away.

She slowly moved from his arms and gathered her clothes. After she dressed she found a pen and paper and quickly left him a note and placed it by his phone. He rolled over and Olivia started at him and a single tear fell as she leaned over and kissed his face.

"I love you too Rafael." She whispered before rushing from his apartment.

She turned the key to her apartment excepting to find Lucy asleep on the couch. Olivia had asked her to stay over while she tied up some lose ends before the trip. She was startled when she opened the door to find Ed sitting there instead.

"Ed, I didn't think you'd be here. Where's Lucy?" She asked.

"I got here a couple of hours ago, Noah was asleep, I told her she could head home. I figured you wouldn't be long. I guess I was wrong." He said looking her over. "Do I need to ask where you've been?"

"I was sorting some things out. Ed, we need to talk about the trip."She said cautiously.

"What about it?" He asked walking closer to her.

"I can't go to Paris with you." She said starting at the ground in front of her.

"Because of whatever you were sorting out?" He asked his voice dripping with anger.

"Partially, but mainly I can't because I'm not in love with you Ed. I want to be but I'm not." She told him finding new resolve and looking him in the eye.

"And whoever you were with tonight helped you realize this?" He asked stepping close enough to make Olivia uncomfortable. "You forget I know how you look after sex."

"You should leave now Ed." Olivia said her voice calm but firm.

"You're not denying it. I never thought of Olivia Benson as The cheating type but I guess sex is nothing anymore with what you do. Certainly your words mean nothing. What did you say to him? Does he know how messed up you are? Or that you are raising the child of a dead whore and pimp because you could never get your act together enough to have your own? Never mind, he'll find out soon enough and you will be alone again."

"Leave Ed, leave now." She said stepping away from him refusing to allow him to see the effect his words were having on her.

"Don't worry, I am, there is nothing I want here." He said as he walked past her and out the door.

Olivia stood for just a minute staring at the door. His words echoing in her mind. Then she could hear Rafael's words from earlier and remember the feel of his arms around her. Then she remembered that she had walked out and left him, telling him not to call her. So Ed was right, she was alone.

"Mamma?" She heard Noah call from the hallway. "Is it time to go to the airplane?"

"Not yet My Love." She told him as she carried him back to bed.

After she settled him in bed and returned to the living room she wanted desperately to call Rafael to tell him that she wasn't going to Paris and she wanted to be with him. But her instinct to run was just too strong she quickly pulled out her laptop and her credit card and booked her and Noah two tickets to Paris.

"It's time I figure out what I want and the first thing I want is to get away from this city." She said out loud to the empty room.

BarsonBarsonBarson

Barba spent most of the weekend hoping his phone would ring and it would be her. That she would call and say that she was sorry for leaving the way she did. That she would tell him that she knew they could have something real together. But the call never came and he vacillated between anger and depression. The thing was he wasn't angry at her. He was angry at himself for giving in to his desires when he knew it wasn't the right time. He was depressed because he knew there would be no going back after what they did. You don't tell your best friend the guy she's with isn't good enough for her, make love to her and then go back and act like nothing ever happened. Especially when she leaves you in the middle of the night to go to Paris with the other guy.

On Monday morning he was in the office before anyone else hoping to finally think of something else other than Olivia. He was catching up on case files when he heard the door to the outer office open, assuming it was Carmen he walk out to greet her. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Ed Tucker standing there.

"Captain, what are you doing here?" He asked trying his best to sound calm.

"I asked for a transfer from IAB, I have been assigned to the conviction integrity unit. You are one of the ADAs I have been assigned to. I just thought I would let you know."

Barba was still confused by his presence, "Well that's fine, whatever, but I'm still confused, I thought you were in Paris with Liv."

Tucker shook his head, "Apparently, Olivia Benson, isn't a one man kind of girl. I guess I should have known that by now. She's to messed up to have a real relationship. Anyway, I need to get back to the office, I'm sure I will see you soon." Tucker said turning to leave.

Barba felt his entire body clinch with anger, "Do not talk about Olivia that way." He seethed.

Tucker whirled back around, "It was you wasn't it. You are the bastard that slept with my girlfriend and convinced her that she could do better than me."

"I think you should go Captain." Barba said standing up straight.

"Funny that's the same thing that she said the other night. Just tell me how long had she been screwing both of us? Is that why you turned me in because you are in love with her? Lot of good it did you, you are standing here alone just like me." Tucker laughed.

"You need to leave my office now Captain." Barba repeated.

"You still think you have a chance with her, don't you? You think somehow you are going to save her from all of her many issues. Let me save you the time, that woman is damaged goods, find someone else"

Barba didn't think about what he did next he didn't care that Tucker was a good five inches taller than him or that it had been thirty years since he had hit anyone. You don't grow up the smallest kid on your block in the Bronx and not know how to punch a bully bigger than you. His hand connected squarely with Tucker's eye sending him stumbling backwards.

"You little bastard. You will pay for this." Tucker said as he backed out of Barba's office.

"Don't set a foot back in my office Tucker, I might not have a lot of pull but I have more than you do right now and I will use it to end what's left of your career. Ask for another assignment away from SVU and away from this office." Barba told him not backing down.

The door closed behind Tucker and Barba walked back into his office feeling better than he had since he woke up Saturday morning. Liv hadn't gone to Paris with Tucker, maybe there was still a chance for them.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Learning to Fly

Chapter 3

Another summer day has come and gone away

In Paris and Rome

But I want to go home

May be surrounded by a million people I,

Still feel all alone

I want to go home

Oh, I miss you, you know

And I've been keeping all the letters that I

wrote to you

Each one a line or two

I'm fine baby, how are you

I would send them but I know that it's just not enough

My words were cold and flat and you deserve more than that

Oh, I miss you, you know

Let me go home

I've had my run,

Baby I'm done

I'm coming back home

Let me go home

It'll all be alright,

I'll be home tonight

I'm coming back home

Michael Buble

Paris Friday

Sitting on the patio of her hotel room after Noah was asleep Olivia found herself once again writing to Rafael. It was the tenth letter she had written in the last five days. The first two she had written on the plane before they had even gotten to Paris. One giving him all the information of where they would be begging him to join her and Noah. In the next one she told him it was better if they never saw each other again, she even suggested that one of them as for a transfer for work. She almost left both letters on the plane but something compelled her to keep them, slipping them into the front of her notebook.

Every night after Noah was asleep it was the same thing she would poor a glass of wine take out a pen and her notebook and write to Rafael. All of the letters started the same, she was sorry, he deserved better than what she had done. Just like on the plane there were two letters each night one telling him how she wanted everything he had to offer her. How she knew that together they could fly. The second letter varied a little each night but it always contained a reason why they wouldn't work. The first letter was written each night was written out of hope, the second out of fear, but both were honest, perhaps more honest that Olivia had ever been with anyone. Every night when she finished the letters she told herself she would pick one to mail the next day, yet they were all there still in her notebook.

The next morning they were picking out postcards to send to people. Olivia explained that if they mailed them that day they should reach New York before they got home. They had selected ones for Lucy, Finn, and Munch when Noah pointed to one of the Eifel Tower.

"That one for Barba, we went there!" He said excitedly.

Oliva hesitated for a minute but picked it up. She quickly wrote messages on them all, pausing when she got to Barba's. A moment of bravery took over as she flipped it over and wrote quickly on the back. She took a deep breath put a stamp on it and dropped it in the mail.

New York Sunday Morning (A week later)

Saturday morning Barba got up and went for an early morning run, it had been two weeks since Oliva had left. It had taken every ounce of restraint he had in him to keep from flying to Paris after her, but he didn't. She had gone without Tucker and she said she needed space so he was determined to respect that. Still he had hoped she would call at some point, but there had been no word. He still wasn't completely sure when she was coming back.

"Mr. Barba I'm glad I caught you." His neighbor Mrs. Kauffman stopped him before he went into his apartment. "Some of your mail ended up in my box by mistake, hold on just a second."

Barba waited impatiently in the hallway for what was no doubt junk mail. "Thank you Mrs. Kauffman." He said as she handed him the stack of junk mail and a couple of magazines. Entering his apartment he tossed them on the table as he headed to the shower. They all scattered when they hit the table and immediately a small postcard with the Eiffel Tower on it caught his eye and he felt his breath catch. With nervous hands he picked up the card and turned it over to read it.

 _I'm coming home. Do you still want to fly?_

 _JFK Air France flight 425 Friday 5:00 PM_

 _L_

Barba felt his heart swell and then deflate at once. She had written him, she was coming home to him. The only problem was she had come home two nights ago and he hadn't been there to meet her. She had been home since Friday waiting for his answer. He picked up his phone to call her but decided he needed to see her face to face. He took the quickest shower he could, out of habit he flipped the news on while he dressed. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Olivia on his TV being held at gunpoint by a small child in the park, then from another angle he realized Noah was behind her.

TBC

A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! I've heard this song on the radio twice since I started this story and it worked it's way in. Sorry this chapter is a little short, another update is coming soon I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Learning to Fly

Chapter 4

Traveling internationally with a preschooler had provided Olivia with many learning experiences. The most predominant being preschoolers don't care about time zones. It was Sunday morning and they had been up since five. After arriving home on Friday night most of Saturday had been spent in a fog. A fog combined with a growing sense of despair, Rafael had not shown up at the airport and he had not called, texted, or come by. At first she considered the possibility that maybe the cards hadn't arrived yet but Finn, Rollins, and Carisi all had received theirs. She couldn't blame him, she had left him in the middle of the night and not been in contact for two weeks. Her heart still ached at the thought of what she had lost with him.

Noah had asked to go to his favorite playground at the park. Finn had called to ask if she was ready to handle phone calls and she agreed since she had left him on his own for two weeks. They hadn't been at the park long when the phone call came in. A seemingly abandoned child was found on one of the other playgrounds. Olivia didn't think twice before gathering Noah up and heading in that direction. Never did she imagine that she would find herself shielding her son from a gun held by another child.

An hour later she and Noah were back in her apartment. Noah seemed unaffected by the morning's events other than he wanted stay at the park longer. Olivia was trying desperately to get ahold of Lucy so that she could go to the hospital and follow up on Ali and figure out how he ended up alone in the park with a loaded gun. When she head a knock at the door she assumed Lucy had gotten her message. She opened it and stopped quickly when she saw Barba on the other side.

"Barba" Was all she could say as she took in the look of desperation in his eyes.

"My neighbor got my mail. I just got your postcard this morning, I would have been there Liv, I promise I would have been there, you have to believe me." He begged, his voice matching the desperation in his eyes.

"I believe you." She said knowing that in spite of everything he would never lie to her. She stepped back from the door so that he could come in he took her hand as he walked by never breaking contact with her eyes.

"I was on my way here when I saw you and Noah on TV." He explained moving closer to her.

"We're all right, I've never been so scared, but we're all right. " She assured him stroking the side of his face with her free hand. "I'm so sorry Rafael…"she started to say but he silenced her with his lips on hers. Unlike their first kiss in his apartment this one was soft and tender, Barba doing his best to convince her through a kiss that all he cared about was that she was there and she was all right.

They both quickly pulled back when they heard footsteps come running through the apartment.

"Barba!" Noah called out running towards them. Rafael smiled at liv and quickly kissed her hand before letting it go to turn his attention to Noah.

"Noah, mi amigo!" He said while stooping down to pick up the boy.

Olivia's phone rang, it was Carisi calling from the hospital.

"I am still trying to get ahold of Lucy, she wasn't supposed to be back to work until tomorrow. You and Rollins handle it for now. I will be there as soon as I can." Rafael heard her explain.

"Go, Noah and I will be fine," He told her as she hung up the phone.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Completely." He assured her.

"I know we have a lot to talk about."

"Noah, tell Mamma we will see her later she has to go to work." Rafael said.

"Bye Mamma, I play with Barba."

"Now, go grab your shoes so we can go get pizza." He told him giving him and Oliva a minute alone. He stepped closer to her and put his arms around her.

"Are you going to fly off across the ocean before you come home?" He asked her with a smile.

Olivia shook her head and smiled at him, "No" she said placing a kiss on his lips.

"All right then, we can talk later." He assured her. Oliva pulled herself from his arms and he watched her walk over to her desk and pull a stack of papers from a notebook.

"I wrote you every day, I don't know if they even make sense but I want you to have them. I need to know that the Olivia who gets scared and confused sometimes, the Olivia that still has a lot of work to do isn't too much for you. If you read them and want to act like none of this ever happened I will understand." She told him as she placed the letters in his hands.

"Go to work, I will read them when Noah sleeps, call me when you can." He said before kissing her again.

Several hours passed before Olivia called him. Lucy was on her way to the apartment and she needed him to find a judge who would was willing to work on a Sunday.

"All right, I got it, but I don't know how long it will take them. Liv, please be careful" He told her.

"I will be. What are you going to do now?" She asked him.

"Go back to your place, put Noah to bed, read your letters and wait for you."

Olivia laughed at the thought of Rafael Barba putting her son to bed, "You don't have to"

"I'll see you when you get home Liv." He told her before hanging up.

Hours later, long after Noah was asleep Olivia returned home to Rafael who for the second time in one day had watched news coverage where she had been in danger.

"If we are going to make this work I'm going to have to stop watching the news." He told her half-jokingly when she walked through the doors.

Olivia slipped off her shoes and fell down on the couch next to him, "It was a hell of a first day back," she admitted.

"Liv, this isn't going to be a normal case, are you sure you are up for it?" He asked reaching for her hand.

She nodded, "I know, but I need to get back at it."

Barba nodded, "I have to be in arraignment at eight o'clock." He told her apologetically looking at the letters knowing it wasn't the time to talk about all of it.

"I understand, it can wait." She said taking his hand and standing to walk him out.

"Liv, could I stay, please?" He asked her his usually sure voice wavering. "I will sleep on the couch if you want, I'm not asking or expecting anything from you. It's just you were gone and I didn't know if you were coming back to me and then you did and I almost lost you twice in one day. I just don't want to go home alone tonight."

Olivia leaned in and gave him a slow tender kiss much like how he had kissed her earlier in the day. "Rafael Barba, you are not sleeping on my couch." She said as she led him to her room.

TBC

"


	5. Chapter 5

Learning to Fly

Chapter 5

"Liv, Liv" Rafael nudged her softly.

Oliva rolled over, "What?" She said sleepily wrapping an arm around his waist and burying her head in his chest. Rafael smiled at the gesture and would have given just about anything to stay in that moment.

"I've got to go back to my place and get ready for court." He said softly.

She shifted herself up slightly so she could look at him, "And you felt the need to wake me first?"

"I just wanted a minute with you. I have a bad feeling about this case, it's bigger than anything we've seen in a long time. I especially don't like that Rita is involved, we both know she will do anything to get her client off."

"They are all big cases Rafael, and we've dealt with Rita enough times to know what to expect. You worry about your case, I will be fine. "She told him before kissing him.

Rafael quickly rolled her over and kissed her with a long deep kiss.

"I thought you had to get ready for court." She reminded him as his lips moved down her neck.

"It might be awhile before we get back to this." He whined slightly causing Olivia to laugh.

"It might be but we will survive. Now go get ready for court. I will see you there." She said playfully pushing him away.

Rafael groaned as he got out of her bed, "Are you getting up?"

"I've got another hour that I can lay here." She laughed.

"Great so that's what I can think about while I go home and shower by myself." He pouted again.

"Well you should have brought a change of clothes." She teased him.

Rafael gave her a questioning look, "Is that an invitation?"

Olivia smiled at him, "Let's get through this case and we will figure this out."

Rafael kissed her one more time, "I'll see you in a little while."

BARSONBARSONBARSON

"Liv, wait we need to talk." Rafael called after her, his instincts about the case had been correct and she had barley spoken to him since she slammed his office door a few days earlier.

"What do you need to tell me again that I'm wrong? Or how to do my job? Thanks I've got enough people doing that." She spat as she continued to walk past him.

"Liv please." He said quietly.

Olivia took a breath and turned back to him taking in his face and wishing they were alone. His eyes were pleading with her. She didn't know what to say to him. She knew after what was coming he was going to be livid with her, the only question was would he be livid only professionally or personally too.

"We can't do this right now." She told him.

'When?" He asked her but was interrupted when Rita walked up.

"Moring Barba, Lieutenant are you ready?" She asked Olivia.

"Ready for what?" Barba asked.

"I have a job to do." Oliva answered him.

"Don't do this Liv." He said as she walked into the courtroom.

"I have to." She reminded him.

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

"Damn it" Oliva muttered under her breath as she watched Rafael walk out of her office after unloading on her. She didn't blame him she had made his job twice as hard and just told him they weren't on the same side. A large part of her wanted to sit there and let him go but she knew that line between Lieutenant and District Attorney and Olivia and Rafael was a very delicate one. She took a deep breath and walked out after him.

He had already made it down the street when she called after him, "Barba" she yelled out and he kept walking. She called his name again and he still refused to turn around. He was ignoring her. She took a deep breath before calling out "Rafael."

He stopped at once and turned back to face her but didn't move. She walked quickly to catch up to him.

"I'm sorry I can't be on your side on this one and I am sorry that is making your job harder, but I won't' apologize for doing what I think is right." She told him standing directly in front of him.

She could tell he was still angry but his features were beginning to soften, "I'm sorry I said you were being self-centered and stupid. You are never either of those things. I sometimes wish I could just fight for victims like you do but my role is different, I have to think about the bigger picture. I don't always like it and I hate it when you aren't on my side."

Oliva reached down and took his hand, "Whatever we are doing, isn't going to be easy. Lieutenant Benson won't always be able to be on your side, she's going to push you and you are going to push her, that's how it works, but Olivia is on Rafael's side always."

Rafael studied her for a minute and nodded, "I can live with that, but Olivia has to return Rafael's phone calls and texts then."

Olivia nodded, "Will you come over tonight, please?" she asked him.

Rafael smiled and squeezed her hand, "I'll see you there." He said and started to walk away.

"Hey Raf," She called out after him smiling when he turned around, "bring a change of clothes."

Rafael raised an eyebrow and walk back to her, "I was already planning on it." He said before dropping a quick kiss on her lips before rushing off to meet with Rita and Anna.

BarsonBarsonBarsonBarsonBarson

Rafael poured two glasses of wine and walked into Olivia's living room waiting for her to finish putting Noah to bed. To say that it had been a long day would be an understatement. Not two hours after their conversation in the street she had stormed into his office livid that he wasn't prosecuting the case. She brought him around and he fought to get the phone unlocked. When ultimately he knew he was at a dead end her did his best to let her down gently. Ultimately, the feds had taken Ali and the boy was going to live with an aunt. It was an outcome Liv could accept.

He sat down on the couch and looked at the letters still sitting on the table where he had left them days ago. He picked one up and read it again,

 _Dear Rafael,_

 _This is letter number ten, I'm no lawyer but you've taught me how to make my case pretty well over the years. I think in these letters I think I have ultimately made the case for why you should run away and never look back. I know that I am not the easiest person to have a relationship with. Vulnerability and openness don't come easily to me. You already know that I am stubborn and tend to react from my heart and not my head. Too often I let fear have the final say. I'm tired of letting it though._

 _I have realized fear will always be a part of me but I don't want it to run the show anymore. I want to fly with you Rafael. I love you Rafael, you and Noah are my heart._

 _Love,_

 _Liv_

"Is that the one where I tell you to never speak to me again?" Oliva asked nervously from behind him.

Rafael stood up and circled the couch and pulled her into his arms.

"It's the one that reminded me why I love you so much. You are so honest, and brave, and good and you don't even realize it. You have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met so if that's what you are letting guide you I can't argue, even when I don't like where it's leading. Ultimately, at the end of the day if your heart leads you back here that's all I care about, and it's my job to make sure it does." He told her before kissing her.

"There is nowhere else my heart wants to be Raf, I love you." She whispered as she felt her heart begin to soar.

The End


End file.
